Hellven
by Joker of Life
Summary: Dos hombres buscan relajarse luego de una larga semana de trabajo. Un paseo por el llamado "Londres-bajo" los lleva a un local llamado Hellven, donde solo chicos (hombres) de 12 a 16 años atienden el local. Es un prostíbulo, donde, aquellos dos hombres desiden entrar solo porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer. SebastianxCiel y ClaudexAlois


**Bien, aquí les traigo un fic de ]Kuroshitsuj que tiene como personajes principales a nuestras dos parejas yaoi favoritas: SebastianxCiel y CaludexAlois**

**Este fic fue inspirado en una imagen que tengo y que vi al recorrer mis carpetas de imágenes, pensé en la idea y aquí está.**

**Es un fic de contenido yaoi (relación chicoxchico) entre adultos y menores... algo típico cuando se "trabaja" con estas parejas.**

**Bien aquí les dejo mi fic, disfrútenlo**

* * *

Hellven

Era una noche como cualquier otra, y dos amigos habían salido a beber algunas copas para relajarse de tanto trabajo...

-Ya me aburrí de este lugar, ¿por qué no mejor salimos a buscar algo que hacer?- preguntó uno de los hombres de ojos café-escarlata.

-Está bien, yo también me estoy aburriendo de este lugar- dijo y salieron de aquel bar de mala muerte en el que estaban.

Estuvieron vagando por las calles de Londres por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a la parte más profunda y peligrosa de la ciudad, el llamado "Londres-bajo", donde el día y la noche en ese lugar eran demasiado diferentes.

-¿Te atreves a entrar?- preguntó el hombre de ojos dorados.

-¿Qué hay que perder?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y, sin más, entraron.

La mayoría de las calles estaban oscuras, uno que otro poste de luz alumbraba las calles cada largo tramo, se escullaban algunos susurros, y pasos en la lejanía.

Siguieron caminando por aquellas peligrosas calles, hasta que un letrero de neón con luces rojas y azules llamó su atención.

El letrero decía _"Hellven"_

-¿Hellven?- se cuestionó el de ojos café-rojizos.

-Supongo que debe de ser una extraña mezcla entre las palabras Hell y Heaven- comentó el de ojos dorados.

-Mmmm, de cierta forma tiene sentido- respondió. -¿Qué crees que sea?- cuestionó mirando el letrero.

-Un prostíbulo- afirmó mirándolo.

-Pero que seguro de tu respuesta- comentó burlón.

-Escuché a uno de los del trabajo hablar sobre este lugar, dijo que era un prostíbulo donde trabajaban niños de 12 a 16 años- respondió mirando al cartel.

-¿Quieres entrar?- cuestionó. -No tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo.

-Está bien- respondió. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Ante ellos, un largo pasillo con piso y paredes alfombradas de rojo y dorado, iluminado con lámparas en forma de flor se extendía al menos unos diez metros, donde, en el final, una luz cálida se podía ver.

Caminaron hacia allá sin inmutarse, mientras más se acercaban podían distinguir un salón amplio precedido de un mostrador donde un chico estaba sentado jugando con la silla giratoria.

-Hola, buenas noches y bien venidos a Hellven- saludó el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que vestía una camisón semi transparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. -Soy Anthony el recepcionista, ¿desean a alguien en especial?- preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, el chico no pasaba de los 12 años.

-Pues... es la primera vez que venimos aquí- respondió el de ojos café-rojizos.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces no deben saber mucho de este lugar- dijo revisando algunas hojas con cosas escritas.

-No, nada- respondió nuevamente.

-Muy bieeen... mmmm, ¡Criiis!- llamó el chico, y al poco tiempo, un chico de 16 años rubio de ojos azules, vestido con un camisón negro sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas apareció.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó cuando llegó al lado del menor.

-Es la primera vez aquí de estos jóvenes, ¿les podrías enseñar el lugar por favor?- pidió sonriéndole.

-¿Y que gano yo a cambio?- cuestionó.

-Tú y tus cosas a cambio- dijo medio molesto, le hizo un ademán para que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído, el mayor sonrió satisfecho. -¿Está bien con eso?- preguntó el castaño.

-Más que bien- dijo con sonrisa de superioridad para robarle un beso al menor. -Si me acompañan por aquí señores...- dijo el chico haciendo un ademán para que los siguiera.

Entraron al salón, había un bar y muchos sillones donde hombres de todas las edades especialmente ancianos, estaban con los menores, sea hablándoles, toqueteándoles, o ambas a la vez, a los chicos no parecía molestarles.

Los menores que ahí trabajaban vestían con distintas ropas de color negro, blanco, rojo, burdeo, azul y turquesa, algunos estaban encadenados en parejas y otros estaban "sueltos".

-Bien, este es el Hellven, es un prostíbulo donde los hombres de cualquier edad y estado civil (casado, soltero, viudo, etc...) pueden venir y cumplir su fantasía fetiche de estar con un chico menor que él- explicaba Cris. -El nombre Hellven viene de la mezcla entre las palabras Hell/Infierno, y Heaven/Cielo- decía mostrando el salón indicando algunas cosas. -A causa de este nombre, y dependiendo de nuestra personalidad, somos designados a ser "Ángeles" o "Demonios" según nuestro jefe. También como pueden observar, algunos chicos están sueltos y otros encadenados, propuesta hecha por el dueño, y los hombres eligen si quieren eso y a quienes quieren encadenar- decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin perder su inocente encanto. -El bar está allá, donde se preparan los tragos y las cosas para comer, por allá están los sillones donde los hombres se sientan junto a su acompañante, y por aquella escalera hacia arriba hay habitaciones privadas, algunas ambientadas con una cierta temática en específico- dijo deteniéndose y volteándose donde los mayores. -¿Alguna duda?- preguntó mirándolos y sonriendo.

Los amigos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Excelente, tengan- dijo pasándoles una carpeta con archivos de los chicos que seguían disponibles. -Escojan al chico que les guste, puede ser un o dos, si son dos pueden estar encadenado o no, ustedes deciden- indicó mirándolos sin quitar aquel ánimo de chico de 16.

Era extraño para los dos mayores, un prostíbulo solo de chicos que no pasaban los 16 no era muy común que digamos... Sin embargo, ya estaban ahí, así que...

-Yo quiero éste- dijo el de ojos café-rojizos indicando la imagen de un chico de 14 años, cabello azulado, ojos cobalto y uno cubierto por un parche, tez nívea y expresión molesta, con una A gótica tatuada en el cuello.

-Y me quedo con él- dijo el de ojos dorados, señalando la imagen de un chico de 13 años, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, tez blanca y expresión traviesa, con una D gótica tatuada en el cuello. **(n/a: mmmm, me pregunto quienes serán)**

-Muy bien, encadenados o separados- dijo tomando la carpeta.

Ambos mayores se miraron y decidieron... -Encadenados- el menor asintió.

-Muy bien- dijo para llevarlos a unos sillones -Les dejo la llave de una de las habitaciones por si la quieren ocupar, llenen esta hoja por mientras, esperen unos minutos y regreso- y sin más, fue a dejar la carpeta de donde la sacó, y se dirigió a una puerta por la cual entró.

-Hola señores ¿se les ofrece algo de beber o comer?- preguntó un chico de unos 15 años, cabello negro y ojos café, extendiéndoles una carta con los tragos y cosas para comer que habían...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Alois! ¡Ciel!- llamó Cris, los dos lo miraron. -Dos señores los pidieron, así que arréglense y salgan- comunicó mirándolos.

-Ya vamos- respondieron ambos. El mayor se fue a sentar a una mesa cercana para esperarlos.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y se fueron al colgador donde la ropa de todos los chicos se dejaba cuando no la ocupaban.

-Diablos estaba tan esperanzado de que no me llamaran- murmuraba el chico de ojos azules mientras se comenzaba a desvestir.

-Las cosas no siempre resultan como a uno le gustaría Ciel- dijo el rubio imitando su acción. -A demás, solo quedan unas horas antes de que cierren, supongo que un viejo verde más no será inconveniente, ¿o es que el joven conde aún no se acostumbra de haber pasado de perro a zorro?- dijo en tono burlón el rubio.

-Cierra el pico Alois, a demás no tienes derecho a decirme eso, tú también pasaste de ser una araña a una zorra, aunque siempre fuiste lo último, pero disfrazada- comentó con superioridad y veneno en su voz.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo apoyando su dedo índice en la mejilla como pensando. -Aunque... a ti nunca pareció molestarte eso- respondió con sonrisa pícara.

-Grrrrrr- Ciel enrojeció de ira, Alois solo se rió.

-Mejor será que termines de vestirte- sugirió el rubio terminando de vestirse. Ciel terminó unos momentos después.

Alois llevaba un traje que constaba de una chaquetilla de cuero muy ajustada de color rojo que terminaba en punta dejando al descubierto parte de su vientre, shorts de cuero color ojos de largo que solo le cubría el trasero y calcetas largas (de tela normal) que le llegaban hasta la mirad del muslo de color negro.

Por otro lado, Ciel llevaba una chaquetilla como la de Alois, pero era de tela y de color azul, llevaba unos pantaloncillos ajustados suavemente que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo (azules también), y unas calcetas blancas hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

Ciel suspira pesadamente y se dirige con Alois a la mesa donde Cris les esperaba.

-Estamos listos- dijo el rubio llamando la atención del mayor. Él los miró.

-Muy bien, pónganse éstas...- dijo entregándoles las esposas de cadena larga. -Y aquí tienen la llave para cuando necesiten soltarse- dijo para entregarles a cada uno una cinta con una llave que era la que abría las esposas. -Sus clientes estás en el lugar 8. Alois, el que ocupa gafas te pidió a ti, y el que tiene corbata te pidió a ti Ciel- indicó Cris para que se fueran.

(**N/A: Sonará extraño ese punto de comparación, pero si no se han dado cuenta, Sebastian, a diferencia de Claude, ocupa corbata, mientras que el último una clase de "cinta"**).

Ambos salieron ya con las esposas puestas y divisaron el sillón del lugar 8 -no era difícil verlo ya que era el de terciopelo rojo- y caminaron hacia allá.

Los dos viejos... o más bien, jóvenes, que se encontraban en el sillón conversaban distraídamente mientras los dos menores se acercaban a ellos.

-Creí que serían unos ancianos, no es muy común que hombres jóvenes vengan- comentó Alois acercándose al ojiazul.

-Deben ser muy estúpidos o muy valientes para entrar en callejas como las que rodean este lugar- respondió al rubio.

-Eso y/o, estaban muy aburrido y les picó la curiosidad- propuso el ojiceleste.

-Puede ser- respondió.

Llegaron al lugar, y se pusieron al frente de los hombres, quienes no los notaron al estar conversando.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los menores, uno sonriendo y el otro sin mucho ánimo.

Los hombres los miraron de arriba abajo, vestían provocadoramente, y sus apariencias inocentes y corta edad los hacía más deseables. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados.

-Mi nombre es Alois y él es mi compañero Ciel- anunció el rubio con dulce amabilidad. -Seremos sus compañeros de juego- dijo, el tono era tan infantil que no dio para pensarlo en doble sentido.

Sebastian y Claude sonrieron complacidos ante aquella adorable y tentativa vista, dejaron sus vasos de wiski en la mesa, y tomando una mano a cada uno de los niños.

-Mi nombre es Claude, mucho gusto- dijo para besar el dorso de la mano del rubio, éste sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Sebastián, mucho gusto- dijo mirando con arrogancia y besando el dorso de la mano del menor, este hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Haciendo que ambos se soltaran de las manos, sentaron a los menores sobre sus piernas y comenzaron a conversar **(n/a: Guau, que gran panorama... nótese ironía)**

-¿Por qué trabajan aquí?, aún son niños, deberían estar en el colegio o en sus casas- dijo Claude mirando a los menores.

-Trabajamos aquí porque no tenemos padres, ni un hogar, ni dinero, y necesitamos de éste último para vivir, a demás, en la tarde aquí mismo tenemos clases, nos enseña el dueño- respondió Alois mirando con inocencia al ojidorado.

-No es un trabajo muy digno para inocentes criaturas como ustedes- comentó Sebastian tomando el rostro de Ciel y acercándolo al suyo.

-Pues de inocentes solo tenemos la cara, te repugnaría saber cuantas personas han pasado por nosotros- respondió Ciel con sonrisa torcida.

-También lo que hacen con nosotros, les repugnaría saber las fantasías que tienen los viejos que llegan, y les darían arcadas el solo hecho de imaginárselas siendo cumplidas por nosotros- comentó el rubio con aspecto más sombrío.

-Pues, nosotros no haremos mucho, no estamos tan desesperados- dijo Claude acariciando el muslo interno de Alois

-Sólo aburridos luego de una larga semana de trabajo- terminó Sebastian acariciando el vientre descubierto del ojiazul.

-Entonces... aquí les haremos relajarse- dijo el ojiceleste acercando al ojidorado para besarle el cuello.

-¿Son muy amigos?- preguntó el de ojos café-rojizos.

-No/Sí- respondieron ambos menores.

-No somos amigos, solo compañeros de trabajo, por ningún motivo sería amigo de esta zorra- respondió Ciel mirando enfadado a Alois.

-Vaya, vaya Ciel, ¿donde quedaron los modales que se te han enseñado?- cuestionó con fingida preocupación. -Bueno, podrás negar y renegar cuantas veces quieras que no somos amigos, pero en el fondo sabes que es verdad, solo que el gatito es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo- dijo tirando de la cuerda en el "gatito", causando que el otro cayera sobre su regazo. -A demás, sabes que hubo más de una ocasión en la que fuimos... más que amigos- dijo acariciando el cabello azulado para luego guiñarle el ojo.

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó divertido Sebastian ante el fallido intento de Ciel por ocultar lo que había hecho con el rubio.

-Claro que no- dijo indignado volviendo al regazo del de ojos café-rojizo.

-Oh claro que si- rebatió Alois riéndose. -Pero parece que los condes no tienen memoria- dijo mofándose.

-Cierra la boca si no quieres ver mi puño en tu cara- amenazó el ojiazul entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- respondió perspicaz Alois.

Ambos se iban a lanzar hacia el otro, pero los dos mayores los detuvieron; los tomaron de la cintura, los empujaron hacia atrás apoyándolos en los brazos del sillón y los comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, mientras que sus manos se dirigían a las entrepiernas de los menores. Ambas "parejas" se olvidaron de la otra.

Con lentos movimientos comenzaron a apretar y sobar aquella zona unto con los muslos, causando gemidos de placer en los menores, mientras que la lengua de ambos hombres lamía los finos e infantiles labios pidiendo permiso para entrar.

El primero en aceptar la intromisión fue Alois, quien, travieso como siempre, comenzó a acariciar la lengua del otro y a darle suaves mordidas, mientras colaba una de sus blancas manos bajo la camisa del mayor.

Claude, a pesar de que admitía que el rubio era el chico más fácil que se había encontrado en la vida, no negaba que aquel diablillo le picaba en el gusto con aquellos gemidos, o cuando se movía un poco incómodo al sentir su mano en su virilidad, además del hecho de que las largas y tersas piernas del rubio le encantaban.

Por otro lado, Ciel no se dejaría "vencer" tan rápido como su rubio amigo, él no era de los chicos fáciles, y eso a Sebastian parecía gustarle. A pesar de que sentía aquella mano pasearse entre sus piernas y su virilidad, intentaba soltar la menor cantidad de gemidos que pudiera, mientras impedía el paso de la lengua ajena a su boca.

Un pequeño mordisco en su labio lo suficientemente fuerte, hizo que el ojiazul soltara un gemido de dolor, lo que el de ojos café-rojizo aprovechó para invadir la pequeña y tibia cavidad. Sintió un gruñido vibrar en ambas bocas, el chico estaba molesto, Sebastian sonrió triunfal ante ello.

-Parece que los papeles están invertidos- susurró Sebastian en el oído del menor tras separarse de él. -Tu amigo debería ser el ángel y tú el demonio, ya que te gusta hacerme sufrir- dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del Ciel y jugando con su aro de perla azul.

-He pensado... lo mismo desde hace un tiempo... pero Alois... suele ser más travieso que yo- respondió metiéndole mano al mayor, quien soltó un gemido ahogado.

-Tal vez te podrías convertir en un demonio... al menos, en mi demonio- propuso para besar el cuello del chico donde tenía el tatuaje.

-¿Quieres que una criatura pura e inocente como yo se transforme en una horrenda que se divierte con el sufrimiento de los demás?- preguntó, tras alejarlo, con fingida inocencia y horror ante aquellas palabras dichas por el mayor.

-¿Por qué no?, además... pura e inocente ya no eres- dijo mirándolo con sonrisa burlona.

-Eso es verdad... pero a los mayores les gusta creerlo- respondió jugando con el nudo de la corbata de Sebastian y mirada inocente.

-Hagamos un trato- dijo el mayor. -Conviértete en mi demonio personal, y te prometo que nunca nadie se enterará- propuso sonriendo.

-Es un trato interesante- dijo haciendo circulitos en la camisa del mayor. -Y... si quisiera hacer ese trato contigo... ¿qué te tendría que dar a cambio?- preguntó desabrochando los tres primeros botones de la camisa.

-Tendrías que darme tu alma- respondió divertido, aquel simple juego atraía ambos.

-No puedo darte mi alma- dijo girando el rostro con fingida desesperanza. -Ya no soy un chico puro- sintió el cuerpo del de ojos café-rojizo acercarse al suyo, luego sintió como le olía el cuello y el cabello mientras le acariciaba la cadera.

-Tal vez ya no tengas un alma pura, pero aun así la quiero- dijo con voz seductora acariciando el vientre del chico.

-Entonces... ¿estarías dispuesto a quitarme el alma para convertirme en tu demonio personal sólo por una noche?- preguntó a ver si el mayor estaba seguro de su propuesta.

-Así es, además... podría venir de vez en cuando a ver como esta mi demonio- dijo el mayor mirándolo.

-Por mi estaría más que bien- respondió para tirar de la corbata de Sebastian y besarle en los labios.

Por otro lado, una situación relativamente familiar ocurría con Claude y Alois.

-Eres el chico más fácil que he conocido- comentó el ojidorado separándose del rubio.

-¿Ah sí, entonces visitas muchos prostíbulos?- cuestionó el menor sonriendo burlón.

-No, pero de todos los hombres y mujeres de los que me he aprovechado para conseguir alguna que otra cosa, ellos no se dejaban tan rápido- respondió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pues... los demonios hacemos las cosas por diversión, suelo resistirme bastante a los vejetes que llegan aquí, pero tú... eres muy joven, y tus ojos me dicen que no has sido un chico bueno- decía desabrochando algunos botones de la camisa. -Y a los demonios nos atraen las personas jóvenes que no se han portado bien- comentó soltando una infantil risilla.

-Eres una moneda de doble cara- comentó Claude.

-Igual que todos aquí- respondió. -Que no te engañen nuestras apariencias inocentonas y frágiles, los que somos demonios podemos ser bastante más malvados de lo que podemos aparentar, y que los ángeles tampoco te engañen, también tienen un lado oculto- respondió en el oído del mayor como si fuera un secreto del que nadie se podía enterar, para después morderle el lóbulo.

-¿Qué clase de demonio eres?- preguntó curioso.

-Soy de la clase de demonios traviesos. Me gusta jugar de tal manera que haga sufrir a la persona que está en mi compañía- respondió el rubio recorriendo parte del pecho del mayor con la yema de sus dedos

-¿Alguna otra travesura que haga el demonio con carita de ángel?- preguntó Claude para besar el cuello del rubio.

-Pues... me gusta hacer que la persona que me acompaña intente dominarme. Aunque con los vejetes que siempre llegan aquí es difícil que obtenga esa diversión, ya que no resisten mucho- respondió el menor aburrido ante la poca diversión que obtenía con los ancianos que llegaban ahí.

-Entonces... que te parece si esta vez, cumplimos el deseo del demonio- propuso tomándolo del mentón para mirarle a los ojos.

-Mmmm... Es una interesante proposición- dijo mirándole a los ojos intensamente.

-Muy bien, pero te pido algo a cambio- dijo el ojidorado acariciándole el vientre descubierto.

-¿Ah sí... y que quieres a cambio?- cuestionó el rubio curioso.

-Que me des tu alma- respondió sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿Mi alma?- preguntó curioso ante aquel pedido. -¿Por qué querrías mi alma?- cuestionó.

-Sólo es un juego- respondió arqueando una ceja y con sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno pues... si es un juego supongo que no habría problema- dijo con actitud pensativa. -Aunque... ¿para qué querías mi alma si no es pura?, además, puede que ni siquiera tenga una que darte - dijo sonriendo divertido.

-La quiero porque si la tengo, me pertenecerás el resto de nuestras inmortales vidas ya que...- se acercó al oído del rubio. -... yo también soy un demonio- dijo divertido haciendo sonreír al menor.

-Pues me encantaría pertenecerte por lo menos una noche, eres muy atractivo, y el demonio que más me ha gustado- comentó acariciando el cuello del mayor.

-¿Entonces es un trato?- preguntó alejándose para mirarlo.

-Claro que sí- respondió para darle un apasionado beso en los labios, beso del cual, Claude tomó el control haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, pensarán que el fic está incompleto, pero no es así, desde un principio planeé dejarlo de esta manera y personalmente me gustó, lo dejé así también porque quería que ustedes se imaginaran el resto de la historia a ver que se les ocurre, no pienso hacerle más capítulos.**

**¿Que les pareció, bueno, malo? ¿extraño, loco?. como siempre... dejen sus comentarios si se animan, ya saben que acepto de todo menos grocerías.**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer, byebyechu n.n**

**PD: si se pregunta que onda con que ciel y Alois dejaron de ser condes, la verdad no lo sé, y no pienso escribir una historia sobre eso**


End file.
